The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Tonight on Celebrity Manhunt, we'll be taking you to an exciting awards show full of drama, action and suspense! And for our two guest hosts, they'll get a surprise they'll never forget!" (chuckles) "Isn't that great, Chef?" Chef rolled his eyes. Chef: "No, no it isn't!" Chris: "Well I think so, and that's all that matters!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Inside the bus, all the contestants were excited about the awards ceremony. Dakota: "Isn't this exciting? I've never been this excited since my first awards show!" Sam: "How many awards shows have you been to?" Dakota: "Eight!" Sam: "Oh!" Topher: "Is my hair great? I only want nothing but perfection here!" Amy: "It looks awful, like someone threw up on it!" Topher: "Hey! My hair is great! I just wash it everyday." Amy: "That explains a lot." Ella: "I wonder if I'll get an award for singing?" Sugar: "Please, if someone that deserves five awards is me!" Mike: "Why you?" Sugar: "Duh! I am the queen of the beauty pageant." Jo: "Ha! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Sugar: "Yes! And I look stunning today! I wouldn't be surprised if those two news guys asked me out!" Erin: "Ew no way!" Giovanni: "Not on your life!" Sugar: "Your lost!" Anne Maria: "Hey! If anyone looks stunning, it's me! Everybody knows that! I mean check me out, I'm hot!" Sugar: "No you ain't! Your just a bitter old lady!" Then Anne Maria slapped Sugar. Anne Maria: "Don't you ever say that!" Sugar: "I just did!" Then Sugar slapped Anne Maria. Anne Maria: "That's it! You're getting a beat down!" Then Anne Maria and Sugar gets into a catfight! Zoey: "Oh boy... Here we go again." Then Beardo made a gong sound. Erin: "Agian?" Zoey: "They don't show everything!" Erin: "That's true!" Then Mike sat next to Cameron. Mike: "Hey buddy!" Cameron: "Hey Mike." Mike: "So, how are things going for you?" Cameron: "Great! I am no longer in that bubble!" Mike: "That's great!" Cameron: "How are things with you and Zoey?" Mike: "Good! My personalities haven't been too hard to bear with!" Cameron: "Great!" Mike: "How are things with you and Sky?" Cameron: "Very good. Sky taught me to be more active, while I teach her about science lately." Mike: "Cool." ???: "Hey! Do you mind keeping it down?" Then they saw that it was Dave. Dave: "Oh this is awkward!" Cameron: "Uh, hi!" Dave: "Woman stealer!" Cameron: "I didn't...." Dave: "Shut up! I don't want to talk to you, but I will be talking to Sky!" Cameron: "Please don't!" Dave: "You can't tell me what to do!" Dave walks to Sky. Sky: (sighs) "What you want Dave?" Dave: "Wondering if we can start over as friends?" Sky: "Sorry, I don't think it'll work out." Dave: "But why? I said we can start over!" Erin: (sighs, whispers to Greg) "Does he EVER give up?" Giovanni: "Nope! It's kinda creepy!" Ella: "Would anyone like to sing a song?" Sugar: "No! No one wants to! And anyone who would is an idiot!" Leonard: "I would like to sing!" Sugar: "So would I!" Erin: "But you just said...." Sugar: "Shut up!!!" Erin: (whispers to Greg) "See? She's horrible!" Giovanni: "I know! Hope for a mircale." Before Sugar can sing the bus stopped, tripping Sugar and Dave. Sky: "Whew..." Erin: (sighs happily) "Saved by a stoplight."